Report
If someone is being bothersome you can: * Remove them from your friends list. * Block the person or pet. * Boot the person from the room. * Switch rooms. * Set your room for friend-only or player-only access. * Create a private game and invite only friends. * Bleep items. * Delete an offensive or unwanted comment. However, sometimes one may need to report a player if they are doing something that is against the community standards or Terms of Service. Reporting a player If another player is in the room violating Glowbe's community standards or terms of service, that player must be reported. #Make sure the player is actually doing something that violates the rules. It's not ideal to report someone who is irritating but not playing the rules. For example, wearing an avatar you find unpleasing. #Ask the person to stop their behaviour. #If they do not stop, report them. After submitting, nothing else will be done and it will be sent to the moderators for review. Reporting a discussion post To report a violating post, click the report button as show on the right. Please note that posts such as "you suck" do not violate the rules, even if they may be negative. Reporting Glowbe mail If you receive mail that violates any rules, you may press the complain button at the bottom of the mail to report it to mods for review. You will be asked for a brief explanation about your complaint. Reporting a shop issue Items that violate rules may be reported for review. To do so, press the report button on the item's page in the shop. The options to report the item as "Mature," "Copyright," "Stolen," "Needs Attribution," "Scam" or "Broken" will appear in a menu. Mature The mature option is for items that contain explicit sex and/or violence. Copyright The copyright option is for unauthorized copies of items that you yourself have created. Please include the link to your shop listing or the item in your inventory when you first uploaded it, or a direct link elsewhere on the web with a visible upload date. Please do not provide links to newly uploaded items. Stolen The stolen option is for a copy of someone elses' work. Please include the original shop listing, copy of item in your inventory, or a link to where the original artist has made it clear that it is not meant to be used as-is. Needs Attribution This is for items you believe are based on another item in the shop but are not attributed to said basis item. Broken This is for items you believe are not working as described. Scam This is for items that are offering impossible things or deceiving unsuspecting viewers. Comments Comments may be reported by pressing the report button if you deem them against the rules. They will be sent for review. Tags Tags in the shop can be added or removed by any member. If you find an innapropriate tag you may press on it and press report to report it. Please see tagging guidelines for more information. Reporting an avatar in a room To report an avatar you simply need to press the avatar and press "report avatar" Reporting a player, gallery, or so on. It is better to use one of the methods above because they capture more information, but if need be you can send a support request to the mods and they will reply back as soon as they can.